


Slithering Into The Conversation

by fractalficlets (fractalgeometry)



Series: Hugtober 2020 [16]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Other, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fractalgeometry/pseuds/fractalficlets
Summary: Apparently this new chapter of their lives comes with things like invites to human parties. Crowley can enjoy things like that for a while, but sometimes he just wants to go hug Aziraphale and eavesdrop on whatever conversation might be going on there.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Hugtober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952887
Comments: 16
Kudos: 63





	Slithering Into The Conversation

Crowley scanned the small crowd that had gathered for what the organizers called a “summer get-together”. It was strange, being invited to such a thing, and Crowley’s first inclination had been to decline. Aziraphale, however, had thought it sounded lovely, and after some talk about “building community”, they had decided to go. It wasn’t half bad, either. There was lots of food, some of it better than the rest, and Crowley even knew a few of the humans. Still, he had retreated into the far corners of the garden after a while, and hadn’t seen any of the recent developments.

Everything looked to be going along much like it had when he left. Oh, people had moved, and there was less food on the tables than there had been, but the overall picture was the same. He spotted Aziraphale across the grass, talking to Anathema, and made his way in their direction. 

He listened in on their conversation for just long enough to determine that it didn’t sound particularly secret or important, then slid up behind Aziraphale and wound his arms around the angel’s middle. Aziraphale’s hand came automatically up to gently clasp Crowley’s wrist. Anathema paused mid-sentence and smiled at them. 

“You two, I swear,” she said. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Crowley replied, and hooked his chin over Aziraphale’s shoulder. 

“Don’t mind him,” Aziraphale said, but he squeezed Crowley’s wrist lightly, a silent question.  _ Are you all right? _

“I’m being  _ ignored,” _ Crowley complained in answer.  _ Just bored. _

Aziraphale’s hand relaxed. “What were you saying, Anathema?”

Anathema shook her head a little, still smiling, and launched back into whatever she had been saying when Crowley got there. 

Crowley settled a little closer to his angel, letting the burble of the party wash over him and reveling in the freedom that allowed him to do this.


End file.
